Die Schatten werden länger SongfictionSnape
by Sisilia
Summary: Es geht um Severus Snape, der in einem dunklen Verlies dem Tod begegnet, mit der er Zwiesprache hält, aber auf eine andere, musikalische Weise. Seltsam und doch so passend zu gleich.


Die Schatten werden länger…

Es war dunkel hier unten, kaum ein Lichtstrahl fand seinen Weg in dieses dunkle Verließ. Nur ein schwacher grüner Lichtschein, dessen Ursprung ich weder kannte, noch mir denken konnte, woher dieser kam, tauchte diese Gruft in ein unheimliches, fast unheilvolles Licht.

Ja, Gruft war wohl die richtige Bezeichnung für dieses Loch hier, in dem ich schon Tage zubrachte, denn inzwischen hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, diesen Ort noch einmal lebend zu verlassen.

Jeder einzelne Knochen tat mir weh, in meinem geschundenen Körper. Ich wagte kaum zu Atmen, weil die Rippen, die man mir gebrochen hatte jedes Mal schmerzhaft dabei gegeneinander rieben.

Was war geschehen, warum lag ich hier? Das war eine gute Frage. Es hatte bisher alles so fabelhaft funktioniert. Der Dunkle Lord hatte mir blind vertraut, vor allem nachdem ich es geschafft hatte, Albus Dumbledore auszuschalten. Ich wählte mit Absicht das Wort „auszuschalten" und verdrängte das Wort „ermordet" oder „getötet", denn es war mir sehr schwer gefallen, dies zu tun und nicht der Hass auf Dumbledore hat diesen letztendlich getötet, sondern der Hass auf mich, dass ich mich auf das alles eingelassen hatte.

Doch was spielte das jetzt noch für eine Rolle.

Wie es Bellatrix Lestrange gelungen war, den Dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stand, war mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Doch auch die Malfoy Familie hatte sie letztendlich überzeugt. Vor allem dann, als Lucius aus Askaban geflohnen war, vermutlich mit ihrer und der Hilfe der anderen Todesser, nahm das Schicksal, mein Schicksal, seinen Lauf.

Lucius hatte mich unter einem Vorwand zu einem Treffen mit ihm gelockt, wo ich von einer ganzen Truppe von Todessern erwartet wurde. Er schleuderte mir die Vorwürfe ins Gesicht, ließ mich nicht mal dazu Stellung nehmen und gab dann den andern den Befehl mich gefangen zu nehmen.

Dieser eingebildete feige Hund hatte wohl Angst vor mir und wagte es nicht einmal selber gegen mich anzutreten.

Aber ich hatte es ihnen nicht leicht gemacht, bevor sie es dann einem harten Kampf doch geschafft hatten, nahm ich noch einige dieser Idioten mit mir.

Ein Fluch von Bellatrix Lestrange entwaffnete mich dann am Ende und ein Zweiter, den sie Hinterrücks auf mich jagte, schickte mich in die Knie.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass Bellatrix Folterflüche berühmt berüchtigt waren, doch nun bekam ich sie am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Noch selten hatte ich solche schrecklichen Schmerzen empfunden, die sich wie flüssiges geschmolzenes Eisen durch meine Venen schlangen.

Zuerst lag ich einfach nur auf meinen Knien und versucht gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen. Kein Laut kam über meine Lippen, auch nicht, als sie den Fluch noch etwas verstärke, wobei ich zuvor dachte, dass dies nicht mehr möglich wäre.

Mit vor Schmerzen verschleiertem Blick sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus meinen Zauberstab im Gras liegen und versuchte nun unauffällig, in dem ich mich immer wieder leicht aufrichtete, mich diesem auf allen Vieren zu nähern.

Doch in dem Moment, als ich mich in die Richtung werfen und nach ihm greifen wollte, trat Lucius mir in den Weg, der meinen Plan wohl durchschaut hatte.

Meine Hände krallten sich in seinem Umhang, ich versuchte mich dran nach oben zu ziehen, wollte etwas zu ihm sagen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich wusste, wenn ich jetzt auch nur ein Wort versuchen würde zu sprechen, dass ich vor Schmerzen schreien würde.

Lucius blickte mich nur eiskalt an, sagte etwas davon, wie enttäuscht er von mir wäre, da er geglaubt hätte, dass wir Freunde seien.

Hart stieß er mir sein Knie gegen die Brust und warf mich schroff auf den Rücken. Trotz der Schmerzen, die der Fluch immer noch in meinen Eingeweiden verursachte, hörte und spürte ich, wie er mir dabei mindestens eine Rippe brach. Als ich erneut zu ihm nach oben sah, blickte ich in sein hasserfülltes Gesicht und… auf die Spitze seinen Zauberstabes, die er nun auf meine Brust gerichtet hatte. Dann ging alles verdammt schnell.

„CRUCIO!", und das schrille Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange war das Letzte, was ich noch von den andern gehört hatte, denn danach konnte ich nur noch meine eigenen Schreie hören, die in meine Ohren dröhnten.

Der Schmerz durch die beiden Flüche wurde so stark, dass ich glaubte, ich würde in heißer Lava langsam von Innen heraus verbrennen. Ich nahm auch nur noch am Rande wahr, wie die anderen Todesser mit ihren schweren Stiefeln auf mich eintraten und wie sie mir dabei weitere Rippen brachen. Kaum merkte ich, wie einer von ihnen mit einem dicken Ast mehrmals auf mich einschlug und mir dabei die linke Schulter ausrenkte und auch meinen linken Arm brach, während ich reflexartig mit Händen und Armen versuchte meinen Kopf zu schützen. Sie hörten nicht auf, bis ich nur noch den einen Wunsch hatte, dass dieser Schmerz aufhören sollte, auch wenn ich dafür sterben müsste.

Nach einigen Minuten, die Zeit kam mir unendlich lange vor, ließ der Schmerz dann ganz plötzlich nach und ich hörte wie aus weiter Ferne Lucius Malfoy rufen, dass es reichen würde. Sie sollten dem Dunklen Lord auch noch etwas übrig lassen, denn ER hatte den Wunsch mich selber zu töten. Doch dann wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen und mein Körper schenkte mir die Gnade der Ohnmacht.

Irgendwann erwachte ich wieder in diesem Verließ. Mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag ich auf dem kalten Steinboden und versucht mich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Keuchend rang ich nach Atem und in dem Moment, war mir zumindest eines bewusst… ich war noch am Leben. Denn wer solche Schmerzen hatte, wie ich sie in dem Moment fühlte, konnte einfach nicht tot sein.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich zu bewegen, doch ich bereute es gleich wieder, denn der Schmerz wurde fast unerträglich. Sogar das Atmen schmerzte so sehr, dass es mir fast nicht möglich war tief Luft zu holen.

So atmete ich nur ganz flach und bewegte mich erst einmal gar nicht.

Aber mit der Zeit merkte ich doch, dass die Lage, in der ich mich befand, mehr als unbequem war, und so fasste ich allen Mut und die letzte Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, zusammen, biss mir auf die Zähne und versuchte mich unter Stöhnen und Keuchen aufzurichten, wobei ich mich dann gegen die eiskalte Felsenwand hinter mir lehnte.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, was mir alles weh tat und was sie mit mir angestellt hatten. Mal abgesehen von den viele Rippenbrüchen und den Blutergüssen die über meinen ganzen Körper verteilt waren, schmerzte vor allem meine Schulter sehr.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich einfach nur so da gesessen und versucht hatte mit der Situation und den fürchterlichen Schmerzen klar zu kommen… Ich hatte das Zeitgefühl total verloren und da hier kein Tageslicht herein kam, wusste ich nicht mal, ob es Tag oder Nacht war.

Es war eiskalt hier, und auch wenn mir die Kälte nicht so schnell etwas anhaben konnte, begann mein Körper mit der Zeit doch immer mehr zu zittern und nach und nach wusste ich nicht mehr, was schlimmer war… die Schmerzen, die meine Körper durchzogen, oder die eisige Kälte, die langsam über mein Glieder nach oben kroch und meine Arme und Beine taub werden ließen.

Ich versuchte immer wieder sie leicht zu bewegen, doch dann waren da wieder, diese höllischen Schmerzen und irgendwann hab ich einfach auf.

Die Zeit verstrich und es passierte einfach nichts. Keiner, der nach mir sah, keiner, der mich abholen wollte, um mich zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen, der meinen Qualen dann endlich ein Ende setzten würde… nichts passierte und das war das Schrecklichste.

Die Warterei… aber die Warterei auf was?

Auf meine Anhörung?

Würde es denn überhaupt noch jemanden interessieren, was ich zu sagen hatte?

Oder gleich auf meine Hinrichtung?

Vielleicht war das dem Lord auch nicht hart genug. Vielleicht war es ja sein Plan, mich hier langsam und qualvoll verrecken zu lassen?

Die Kälte stieg immer höher und ich hatte schon gar kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen.

Wie viele Stunden oder Tage verbrachte ich nun schon hier? Ich konnte es nicht sagen, denn auch mein Gehirn wollte nicht mehr richtig arbeiten.

Immer wieder schwankten meine Gedanken von, „ich hätte das hier verdient und es war ganz gut so", bis dahin, dass ich im Geiste um Gnade und Erlösung flehte.

Inzwischen befand ich mich in einer Art Halbdämmerzustand, als ich mit einem Male das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Ich hob meinen Kopf etwas an und suchte mit meinen Augen den Raum ab, der weiterhin in tiefer Dunkelheit lag.

Dann, auf einmal kam aus einer der Ecken eine Gestalt auf mich zu. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und ich vermutete im ersten Moment einen der Todesser, oder vielleicht sogar den Dunklen Lord selbst.

Doch als er ganz in meinem Blickfeld war, warf er seine Kapuze nach hinten und ich blickte in ein Gesicht, das ich vor sehr, sehr vielen Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Erstaunlicher Weise hatte ich absolut keine Angst vor ihm und lauschte einfach seinen Worten, die er in einer Melodie erklingen ließ.

_Zeit, dass wir uns endlich sprechen_,

_Zeit, das Schweigen zu durchbrechen… _

_du kennst mich…_

_Ja, du kennst mich!_

_Weißt du noch, du warst ein Knabe… _

_als ich dir versprochen haben… _

_dass ich dir… immer nah bleib._

Jedes Wort war überdeutlich zu verstehen, und er hatte Recht, ich kannte ihn. Ich kannte ihn besser, als mir im Grunde lieb war. Wieder hob ich meinen Kopf, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fiel, dennoch sah ich ihm entgegen und wusste, er war ein Gespenst aus meiner Vergangenheit… er war jemand, den ich früher als Freund angesehen hatte.

Er war der Tod…

Ein paar Mal musste ich schlucken, bevor ich fähig war ihm zu antworten.

_O, ich hab dich nie vergessen:_

_Meinen Freund, nach dem ich rufe…_

_Wenn mich meine Ängste fressen…_

Fast ein sehnsüchtig blickte ich ihm nun entgegen. Er war ein Freund, der mich noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte, er war immer zu mir gekommen, wenn ich ihn gebraucht hatte, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit nicht mehr oft vorgekommen war.

Die Antwort auf meine Worte ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten:

_Ich komme, weil du mich brauchst_

Erklang die tiefe Stimme des Mannes, der nun vor mich getreten war und zu mir nach unten blickte. Er ging in die Hocke und seine Finger legten sich unter mein Kinn und hoben meinen Kopf weiter an, so dass ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. Dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, dass unsere Gedanken miteinander verschmolzen und in meinem Kopf klang eine Melodie auf, die ich schon irgendwann einmal irgendwo gehört hatte, und mir war, als würden wir beide gemeinsam zu dieser Melodie singen.

_Die Schatten werden länger... _

_und doch bleiben alle blind und stumm... _

_Zum Klang der Rattenfänger…_

_tanzt man wild um's goldene Kalb herum... _

_Die Schatten werden länger... _

_Es ist fünf vor zwölf! ... _

_Die Zeit ist beinah um... _

Wie wahr doch diese Worte auf einmal waren... die Rattenfänger oder auch Todesser genannt, die um das Goldne Kalb, oder besser gesagt, um den Dunklen Lord tanzten, zu seinen Füßen lagen... Und ja, ich glaubte es, ich ahnte es... es war fünf vor zwölf... doch für wen... für mich...?

Meine Gedanken wirbelten durch meinen Kopf. Was wollte der Mann vor mir wirklich, warum war er gekommen. Ich musste es wissen!

_Zeit, den Riss der Welt zu sehen..._

_Könnt' ich nur das Steuer drehen!_

_Doch ich muss daneben stehen. _

_Man band mir die Hände!..._

Meine Worte klangen verzweifelt, fast schrill in meinen Ohren wieder und kurz entfernte sich der Mann wieder von mir, bevor er sich erneut umdrehte und mir darauf antwortete:

_Nichts ist schlimmer, als zu wissen... _

_wie das Unheil sich entwickelt... _

_und in Ohnmacht zuseh'n müssen..._

Laut antwortete ich ihm, fast schrie ich ihm die Worte entgegen.

_Es macht mich völlig krank!_

Diesmal kam der Mann noch näher zu mir, kniete sich neben mich und ich spürte seinen eiskalten Atem an meinem Ohr.

Erneut stimmten meine Gedanken in die seinen mit ein, als dieser mit seinem Lied begann.

_Die Schatten werden länger..._

_und die Lieder werden kalt und schrill... _

_Der Teufelskreis wird enger... _

_doch man glaubt nur, was man glauben will... _

_Die Schatten werden länger! ... _

_Es ist fünf vor zwölf... _

_Warum hält jeder Still?_

Wieder verhallten diese Worte in meinem Kopf und ich spürte, wie ich immer mehr das Gefühl für meinen Körper verlor.

Doch ich zuckte merklich zusammen und richtete den Kopf auf, als der Mann mich bedrohlich ansah und leise, fast flüsternd sich mir erneut zuwandte.

_Was hält dich zurück?... _

_Dies ist der Augenblick! ... _

_Greif nach der Macht! ... _

_Tu es meinetwegen in Notwehr!_

Die letzten Worte schleuderte er mir entgegen und ich verstand nicht gleich was er meinte.

_Notwehr?_

Doch dann wurde mir klar, zu was er mich da aufforderte und es erwachte eine Energie in mir, die mich wieder lebendig werden ließ. Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an.

„Nein, oh nein, du hast mich schon einmal dazu überredet und ich hab dir geglaubt. Ich werde denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Ich werde meine Überzeugung nicht noch einmal ändern, nur um mein elendes Leben zu retten… niemals!", schrie ich ihm entgegen.

Doch unbeeindruckt näherte sich mir mein so genannter „Freund" wieder und erneut flammte dieses Lied in meinem Kopf auf, gegen das ich mich nicht wehren konnte, und mit der versuchte er mich zu überreden, seinem Rat zu folgen.

_Die Satten werden länger... _

_was gescheh'n muss..._

_das muss jetzt gescheh'n... _

_Der Teufelskreis wird enger... _

_Man muss dem Unheil widersteh'n_

Immer heftiger begann sich in mir etwas gegen diese Worte zu wehren. Nein, ich hatte nicht vor aufzugeben… niemals. Nicht solange noch ein Funken Leben in mir war.

Unter tiefen Schmerzen sog ich die Luft in meine Lungen, und unter größten Anstrengungen richtete ich meinen Körper auf und schüttelte erneut meinen Kopf.

„Nein… niemals… hörst du…NIEMALS", schrie ich so laut, dass es durch die ganzen unterirdischen Gänge hallte.

„Niemals", hörte ich mein letztes Wort noch einmal von den Wänden widerhallen.

_Die Schatten werden länger_

_Severus Snape wird_

_dem Tod nicht entgehen…_

Das war das Letzte, was ich noch von der Gestalt hörte, denn als ich nach einiger Zeit meinen Kopf hob und den Blick nach ihm durch den Raum schweifen ließ, war er Verschwunden und ich war wieder alleine… alleine mit mir und meinem Schicksal…


End file.
